A new tree
by the9tailedfox
Summary: Naruto awaken a power that was considered to be more from a fairy tale. With his new found strength he set out to change the world for better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please be patient and help me with few suggestions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other characters.

"Normal talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**'****Demon/Summon Thinking**'

**Chapter 1:**

Konohagakure No Sato or Konoha the strongest of all hidden villages, emerged victor in all the three Great Shinobi Wars, in spite of this it is a very lively and beautiful village. People around the village are friendly. Live is very peaceful …usually.

But today was not one of the usual days. A group of chunnin was trying to catch a nine years old blond haired boy. The boy was no one other than Uzumaki Naruto, legacy of Fourth Hokage, container of the strongest Bijju-"**Kyuubi No Kitsune"**, though he doesn't any of these. And to say why the group of chunnin was trying to catch him was because of his latest prank. He has painted the Hokage Tower **orange**.

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was watching everything with his crystal ball. He was amazed how easily the boy was out running the chunnin. He was avoiding the ambush that they laid like he already knew they were there. After few minute of watching he ordered one of his ANBU guard to bring Naruto to him **unharmed. **The Hokage always had a very soft spot for the boy. For him Naruto was just like his grandson. The ANBU disappeared via shuishin. He continued watching through his crystal ball. The ANBU appeared in front of Naruto, but he avoided running into him as if he already knew that the ANBU will appear there. But regardless it didn't take long for ANBU to catch him.

Naruto entered his office with a big grin "Hi OLD MAN."

Old Man or the Hokage was only one of the few people that acknowledged his existence. He sees him as a grandfather figure.

Hokage smiled "Ah! Naruto How are you today?"

"I am fine. Just a little excited about beginning of next year of the academy" he replies with his usual smile.

"Then will you mind telling me why did you painted my tower" he asked.

"Nothing much jiji I just thought your building could use a little makeover" Naruto replies with his smile growing even wider.

"OK but still why **Orange** of all colors" Sarutobi knew about the boys obsession for Ramen and orange was legendary.

"WHAT!" he shouted like someone has said blasphemy. "You know orange is the best color and when I will become Hokage I will get the entire village painted in orange".

Sarutobi was happy that the boy had such big dream, but he and others present in the room suppressed a shiver when they thought about the orange colored village '_How could he like orange of all colors'_

"Very well, but can you explain how you avoided all those ambushes those chunnin laid and how you dodged my ANBU when he was about to appear in front of you?" asked the aged Hokage.

"Well I felt that they were there so I simply avoided" he replies as a matter of fact.

"What do mean 'you felt'?" asked the aged leader.

"Umm… how should I say, well I can just feel that he was about to appear in front of me" he replied with a small frown on his face.

'May be has some natural sensory ability thought the Hokage. "well it appears that you have sensory ability Naruto-kun." Hokage smiled on seeing Naruto's confused looks. "It is special ability in which a ninja can sense or feel others. It's quite rare talent. You know what Chakara is?" Naruto nodded with a grin. "It is this chakara that you can feel."

Naruto smiled on hearing this. "I knew I was awesome. Just wait old man I will become hokage soon", he replied with big foxy grin.

"Here take this." Sandaime gave Naruto a slip of paper. "Go to the library, give this to the librarian and you will get some books on sensory abilities. You should develop your ability. There aren't many sensors in Konoha."

"HAI!" he shouted "I will become the best of all Ninja in this world!" with he ran towards the library.

'You always manage to amaze me Naruto-kun' thought the man with a smile.

**Konoha Library**

Naruto has never been in the library before, so naturally amazed to see the amount of books. He quickly went to the librarian and handed her the slip. The frown on her face clearly showed that she didn't want the boy near her, but she had to give him the books hokage has suggested. She took out the books, two to be specific, and threw them toward him and "Take these and get out." she spat.

Naruto picked up the books; he was to the villagers antics. He never understood why, but the entire village seems to hate him for some reason. Elders usually give him hateful glares and call him names; they never allowed their children to play with him.

"Thank you miss." Ignoring the glare she was sending toward him he ran out toward his apartment.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat on the floor cross legged. He started reading the books. It was about. He finished the first book quickly, which was theory about sensory ability. He was thinking about the advantage he would have during battles, he could easily sense for ambush and much more.

He started the second book which was practical application. He continued reading till he saw a paragraph-

'Calm your mind, and focus upon nature. Extend your sense outward, to sense things around you. You must get in sync with everything surrounding you.'

Naruto frowned he couldn't understand what it meant but wanted to give a try nevertheless.

He started focusing on his surroundings, he was amazed when he realized he could sense much farther. He could sense almost every ones chakara in the village. He then tries to go further in toward the forest, what he felt next amazed him. In the northern part of the forest he could sense a powerful chakara in them. He shifted all his concentration toward that part of the forest. It was now much clear. He could feel all that chakara. He lost his concentration when he felt that chakara was overwhelming his, it was trying to get inside him. He was little sacred to continue farther. So he started reading the book further.

'Now extend your sense inward and enter your sub conscious state. This is the only way to be in one with yourself, to be in **Harmony**.'

Now it was really getting confusing. But still he gave it a try.

Closing his eyes he began focusing. Suddenly he felt that chakara from the forest began entering his body. It was too late to stop he felt himself losing his consciousness.

When he woke up he found himself a sewer. Roots appeared to be coming out of the walls. He continued walking and reached a wooden cage. The door was secured by a single piece of paper with **seal** written on it. He could clearly feel a malicious aura coming from behind. Curious as he was he started walking toward the cage. He was about to enter the cage, when he heard someone speaking from behind him.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you." The figure said.

He turned around to see the person. The figure was tall male; about 6 ft 2 in. had long silky hair, brown eyes and was wearing red colored armor, which Naruto has never seen before. The person looked quite familiar.

"Who are you?" was all he managed to ask.

The figure smiled and replied "I am Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha."

Like it hate it please review.

I have still not decided to make Naruto God like or not, but till his progress will be realistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter, I hope it is better than last one.

**CharitysSongbird**: In this i tried to explain how shodai got in Naruto's mindscape.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, _"__S_omeone" else does.

**Chapter 2:**

"Eh... Senju Hashirama? NO y-you can't b-be. He died many years ago. How are you here? What is this place?" Naruto asked little afraid.

"Hmm… so many questions. From the starting, its true I died years ago, but don't be afraid I am no ghost. The chakra you felt in the northern part of the forest is mine. I created that part of the forest with my Mokuton, I infused it with my chakra just in case someone will awaken this power in future, and I just wanted to make sure this power never fall in wrong hand and I wanted my descendent to full fill my dream. You have managed to absorb it, thus here I am, just as a projection" he replied with a smile. "Tell me you name boy."

"Umm... My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he replied.

"An Uzumaki hmm... shouldn't you have red hair? I thought it would be one of my descendent to awaken this power but never mind Senju and Uzumaki are distance relative after all." Shodai said with a chuckle.

Naruto gave a confused look; he couldn't understand what the man was talking about.

"What place is this? Who is behind those bars?" he asked with some curiosity.

"You don't know? This place is your mindscape, and to what is behind those bars is Kyuubi No Kitsune."

This answer shocked him... a lot, "But Kyuubi was killed by yondaime, if this is my mind what is he doing here and why are you here?" he asked still confused.

"May be someone else should give you the answers." Ha said as he started walking toward the cage.

"So you have returned Hashirama" said a demonic voce.

"It's good to see you again Kyuubi, but I am not here for long." Hashirama placed his hand on the cage and passed some chakra, the seal started glowing. When he stopped two figures appeared in front of the cage. One was a man who looked like an older version of Naruto minus the whisker marks. He was no one other than the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Other was a beautiful woman having waist length red hair, and violet eyes. She was the Red Hot Headed Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, yondaime's wife.

They both looked at each other and gave a confused look.

"Minato what is this going on?" asked the woman.

"I don't know Kushina" he replied equally confused. Then their vision shifted toward the other two figures.

"Naruto?" "Hashirama sama" the both exclaimed with confusion quite visible on their face.

The elder figure remained silent, while Naruto yelled "You are the yondaime. Wait how do you both know my name?"

The woman went toward him and pulled him into a hug. "We know your name because we named you" she replied with tears in her eyes. "You are our son." said the Yondaime.

"My parents?" he said with tears starting to weld up in his eyes. "Where were you for all my life, why weren't you there for me." He asked between his sobs.

"We are really sorry, we wanted to be there for you but we couldn't since we both died on the very night you were born, please forgive us." Minato replied with a sad smile.

"I know we aren't been the best parents a child can get, but please forgive us." Kushina said between tears.

Naruto remained silent for a while; his mind trying to process this new piece of information. He couldn't really blame them for his suffering and he was happy to find out who his parents were.

After a few moment he decided to speak, "I guess I can do that..." he said softly, "But still that doesn't explain what Kyuubi and Shodai Hokage is doing here?" both parents looked at the old Hokage with confusion carved on their faces.

"My presence is due to an entirely different reason, but I would like to know why Kyuubi is sealed inside him without him knowing?" asked the god of Shinobi.

"When Mito-sama got old I was called here to be the second container of Kyuubi." said Kushina. This shocked Naruto, 'She had the Kyuubi sealed in her before me'. "But something terrible happened on THAT night, when Naruto was born."

Then Minato relayed the entire story of what happened that night. He told them that a man who claimed himself to be Uchiha Madara, attacked them and got control of the Kyuubi, and their battle, and finally how he was forced to seal the bijju inside his own son.

"It is still unbelievable that he survived that battle against me, but there are not many people that can control the Kyuubi." added the Shodai Hokage.

"Now will you tell us how are you are here Lord Hokage?" asked Minato calmly.

"Well I can say that your son here has great potential" he replied while ruffling Naruto's hair "but your is going to be over soon so it would be better to spend some time with him, I have something to discuss with Kyuubi."

They both bowed to him as he walked toward the Kyuubi's cage.

"Umm... mom dad..." Naruto but was cut off when Kushina and Minato both pulled him into a hug.

"I-I always regretted that I will never be able to hear you call me that, but now I am so happy" Kushina cried out genuinely happy. Minato too looked very happy indeed.

Kushina asked Naruto about his life in village, she knew life as jinchurikki is very hard. So she knew that her son's life would have been anything but pleasant. Naruto started his ranting telling them about his jiji, Ichiraku Ramen, the academy, his pranks (which Kushina was very proud of, but it didn't last long when she realized that he has inherited her verbal tic.) and his dream to become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge his existence. Minato and Kushina couldn't fell more proud that their son shared the same dream as theirs. For Naruto it was for the first time Naruto realized what family was; what it was to be loved by your parents, it was the best moment of his entire life, and he never wanted it to fade. Now it was Naruto's turn to know about his parents. Minato and Kushina described their academy life, how they met and fell in love and much more.

But the time for their departure has come, as their chakra started to fade. "I think this is the time for us to leave son." Minato said with sad smile. Tears started to well up in their eyes.

"Please… don't go." said Naruto between tears.

"We cannot stay son, we are already dead son but keep this in mind we always loved you, no matter what happen we will always be proud of you, eat well become strong, and most importantly avoid Jiraiya sensei at all cost." Kushina said with a smile.

Minato chuckled, "I know you will do great son, you will become a better Hokage than me, I believe in you." They gave him a last hug, "Good bye Naruto, and remember we will always love you." they said before fading away.

"I promise I will become the strongest ninja in this world, I will become Hokage, stronger that all the previous ones; believe It." he said wiping out his tears. He turned to see Shodai Hokage looking at him with a soft smile.

"Well now it's our turn to have some talk. I told you how I came here, and now to why I am here…" began the aged man, "… it appears that you have are the successor to my power, to my Mokuton!"

So how was it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:- A new Path -:

"But why me?" asked Naruto "I mean there are so many others who are better than me, ya know." Hashirama had explained him about his Mokuton, for Naruto it was something out of a fairy tale, power to create living trees, to calm down anyone even bijjus, it was just too much.

"It's not about who is better, It's about who can use it better". Hashirama said in sage like tone. "You are chosen to wield it, use it wisely to create peace, which I and Madara could only dream of".

"Madara wanted to create peace? Then why did he attack the village. Man this is so confusing". Naruto asked little confused, why a peace loving man would try to destroy his own village.

"This is a long story child."

"Well...umm I got a lot of time I think." Naruto replied a little irritated, it was all too confusing for him.

Hashirama laughed at Naruto's antics. "You are a very special child. For the story, it all began during the war drawn era, years before Konoha came into existence. I was about fifteen when I met Madara for the first time…" he trailed on with the entire story, how they met, became friends, rivals and in the end enemy, how the alliance was initiated between the two clans (Uchiha and Senju clan) and finally how Konohagakure came into existence. He then told him about his and Madara's dream, which was to create a place where their family could live without the fear of war, where children won't have to die young. He also told him about the differences they had, epically in way of archiving their goals, to fulfill their dreams.

"…after that battle I thought he was dead, maybe I was wrong. Madara is not someone to be underestimated". Hashirama said finishing his tale.

He waited for a few moments to let Naruto sink in all the details "So tell me what you think about it".

Naruto thought for a moment before replying. "I can say that Madara was right..." This statement caught Hashirama off guard; he never thought that the child would agree to Madara's views. But before he could speak the blond started again. "…but his way of achieving his goals wasn't correct, nor was your decision of distributing the bijjus among the other nations. It has already caused THREE GREAT WARS. We used bijjus as weapons no doubt they don't trust us. But no one is perfect, so tell me who do you think is wrong?"

Hashirama sighed "You are right, but tell me how will you change all this." Not that he really expected a nine-year-old to answer. "You have two paths, which one will you choose, mine or Madara's".

"Neither of them". Hashirama was puzzled at this reply, but h waited for him to finish. "I will create my own path, one that will lead to true peace, peace that you and Madara dreamt of. I will also help Kyuubi and others get their freedom too. Believe it!" he replied enthusiastically.

Hashirama chuckled, 'You are a strange kid.'

"Well come here child, I will share with you all my knowledge and experience, it might come in handy". He placed his hand on his head, it glowed for a moment, and Naruto could Knowledge rushing into his brain. "Now you have the knowledge how I mastered my Mokuton, every techniques I created, use it well".

Naruto nodded readily. "Thank you Hashirama jiji, I promise I will become strong, really strong so that I can save this world, believe it."

"Now there is one more thing to do before I go, let's go and meet Kyuubi." Naruto didn't feel too good on hearing this, but accepted.

"Oi Kyuubi, here meet my little friend and your container" Hashirama shouted standing before the age.

Two blood red eyes opened to greet them, **"I already know him, I have been stuck inside him for nine years, if this why you came here I suggest you to leave".** Kyuubi said in a low tone.

Hashirama got depressed "You know it isn't the best way to greet me in front of him. I have a reputation to hold..."

Naruto sweat dropped 'Is he really The GOD OF SHINOBI.'

Hashirama's depressed mood soon disappeared, he chuckled and said "I am here to ask you to help the kid when required; you have heard him that he wants to help you …" he was cut off by massive roar.

**"I don't care what he wants to do, I hate you and your entire race, now just leave"** Kyuubi growled.

"I promise to help you and your kinds, believe it". Naruto said quite enthusiastically, surprising both of them.

**"Don't promise what you cannot keep."** replied the aged beast.

"I don't go back on my words, I said I will help, and I don't care you want it or not." He replied crossing his arms.

Hashirama was amused by the argument between Kyuubi and a nine year old, but decided to keep quite.

**"Prove your worth with your actions, and if I found you worthy I will help you"** Kyuubi replied calmly. **"Now if you are done GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"** he roared flaring his chakra.

"Geez... you don't have to yell at me like that". He turned to face the already vanishing Hokage.

"I entrust you with mine and Madara's dream, find your path, I know you will change this world for better. Good by Uzumaki Naruto." With that he vanished leaving him and Kyuubi behind.

"I promise I will prove to be worthy of your trust" he turned to face the Kyuubi, "I will be looking forward to work with you in future." Kyuubi just snorted in response.

""

""

""

"Kyuubi-san how do I...umm how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked with pure innocence.

Kyuubi sweat dropped **'****he is really going to save this world'.** **"Just focus on the real world..."**

"Oh hehe... thank you." With that he left his mindscape.

Naruto found himself back in his apartment; he reflected back at everything that has happened since he was out. He found who his parents were and that he store the world's strongest creature, he was the successor to Shodai's power, and he has new goals to accomplish.

"I wonder if I should tell jiji about this or not?" he wondered "Nah he will probably thing I am out of my mind or something, but if can show him my Mokuton then he might believe me. So I guess training it is." He packed all his belongings, and since it was already too late he decided to retire to his bed.

Next day...

Next day wasn't much entertaining, though it was starting of a new session in his academy as his mind was still focused on events that occurred the previous day. Everyone notice that the ever enthusiastic blond was too quiet they shrugged it off thinking he might be planning some sort of prank. Even Iruka was wary of him but soon realized it was something else, 'he will talk about it if he wants to' Iruka thought.

'Naruto-kun is not alright today' thought a certain person of the class. (Guess who?)

At the end of day nothing happened, no stink bomb, no paint, no firecrackers nothing, just like an ordinary boring academy day.

Wanting to check on his favorite student, Iruka call for him "Hey Naruto wanna go and get some ramen tonight?" Iruka was sure ramen was something Naruto cannot deny, no matter what happens.

For Naruto it was a very difficult situation, he knew there things to do but ramen. 'No... get a hold of yourself, there is no time for it...'

"Sorry Iruka sensei but I have things to do today. See ya." he replied to hold back his pained voice, still mentally berating himself for denying the 'holy' noodles. This made Iruka's jaw dropped. 'Something is really off about him today'

With this he set off for Shodai's secret training place. (AN: Remember Shodai has shared all his knowledge with Naruto.)

Naruto found himself standing in front of a big rock which was supposed to be the gate of his new training ground. He was on the western part of Hokage Mountain, on the other side of the village. It was too far from his apartment but he isn't complaining.

There were some strange seals imprinted on the stone. He placed his hand on the seal and started supplying chakra. After consuming sufficient amount of chakra, the stone shifted toward its right reveling a passage. Naruto followed a passage and reached a huge hall. The hall was quite fairly illuminated; there were lots of torches and lanterns. It was quite secluded place with seals all over the walls, and from shodai's memory he knew they were reinforcement seals whatever they would they mean. (AN: keep in mind that he may have shodai's memory but he still didn't know anything, it was just like he was reading it from a book or scroll.)

He found a red colored armor, just like the one Shodai Hokage was wearing, there were also few weapons, which consisted of a scythe and lots of swords. Shodai loved swords. He instantly recognized Hashirama's precious sword. It was huge; it was almost five feet long and about 20 cm wide and had sufficiently long hilt. Naruto was no expert of weapons but he too knew it was not the standard metal that was usually used in creating weapons. There were several seals inscribed throughout the length of the sword. He even tried lifting it, but...

"Damm... it's so heavy." He sighed. "Guess I better start my training." With this he set of toward a new goal, a goal that would affect not only him or Konoha but the entire world as whole.

* * *

i am sorry for this short chapter but next chapter will be bigger and better 'BELIEVE IT!'

Next chapter would be time skip. His growth would be reasonable per Naruto's standard; he will not be a god like or jonin level just now but eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys... sorry i haven't posted any chapter recently...i am not abandoning the story, i had a vrry good plot in my mind...but i couldn't write it well...i will post my re-written story very soon...

and

while i was thinking an idea came to my mind...pls tell if you like it..

...

Prologue

Some one's point of view...

Life and death are the absolute truth. Every thing that lives will die.. eventually.

This is what everyone thinks, but let me tell you there is phase between life and death, where a person neither lives nor die. Such a person feels nothing, no joy, no love, no hope, no dream, no sadness, no pain, no emotion. For such person there is nothing but emptiness, nothing but Void. Such people are even reffered to as ghost.

A person with out hope, dream and emotion is nothing but a life less body that is still breathing.

I can tell you that because...I am such a person.

How I became like this...well I was not always like that, back then I do felt every emotion, even if they were mostly the negative ones, i had a dream, I did hope to make my dream come true, I did...live.

But the people that ment eveything to me, the one I cherished the most, took away my dream, my hope, my reason to live. They left me in that darkness, that never ending void. I was lonely, I was scared.

I died that day.

Now I am just a holow shell, just a body that still breathes, I didn't have a reason to live but I couldn't die. Maybe because I was a coward.

And now look what happned to me, I no longer feel, I no longer dream, I no longer hope, I no longer... live.

Yes I am no longer alive neither I am dead...

I am Uzumaki Naruto, and i am a ghost.

I am Yūrei.


End file.
